


Here We Go Again

by 1kaleidoscopelucy2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, it's so fluffy i could die!, lots and lots of babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaleidoscopelucy2/pseuds/1kaleidoscopelucy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When will they stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Samera).



> This is an apology fic for the last one I wrote that was rather sad... as requested by Samera!

      Lizzie and Darcy are not sweet. No, Jane and Bing are the sweet ones that bake cookies and make tea and spend half of their time donating to charity and the other half making googly eyes at each other. Lizzie and Darcy love each other to know end, it isn't hard to see that. When Lizzie and Darcy get home after a long day of doing things that CEO's of massive media companies do, Darcy takes off his tie and Lizzie takes off her heels and they flop down on the couch with takeout. Then Darcy gives Lizzie a foot massage and they tell each other about their day. They aren't the googly eyes kind of couple. And let us not forget Lizzie's rebellion against her matrimony/motherhood obsessed mother. 

      So when Lizzie is the first to get pregnant it is rather a schock. Naturally, Jane soon follows shortly and the two little cousins do all the things that little boys do. Then Jane has another, a little girl who is nearly an exact replica of her mother. 

      A year later a Darcy girl is born screaming her head of with a full head of red hair and wild green eyes.

      Jane and Bing stop after two, but then another Darcy baby is born, another girl with near black hair who rarely cries and merely watches with her fathers eyes.

      And then another. Another little girl who again has her fathers eyes but remains mostly bald until about a year and half later when little red hair start to curl around her ears. 

      Then it seems to have stopped. The Darcy family boom is over, or so it seems. When the oldest is 10, the next one 9, the next one 7, and the youngest is 5, another family dinner is held and it is announced that yes, another Baby Darcy is on it's way. Mrs. Bennet cries with joy, Gigi jumps around at the prospect of another neice or nephew to play with her own little girl, Jane and Bing share a suprised glance before a congratulations, Fitz slaps Darcy on the back with a devilish grin and a "Good growing brother!", and Lydia masks her own joy with a groan and "When will they ever stop!".

      At Lizzie and Darcy's next doctors appointment, Lizzie lies on the table holding her husbands hand with her shirt up, exposing her belly that's just beginning to show the signs of yet anther baby. The doctor is doing the ultrasound when turns to the happy couple with an odd look on his face. Lizzie and Darcy are immediately alarmed until the doctor tells them that Lizzie isn't only carrying one child, but two.

      Lizzie cries.

      So does Darcy.

      The Darcy family calls the Bennet's and the Lee's to tell them the news. Yet again, Mrs. Bennet weeps. Mr. Bennet shakes his head and says, "Well it sure is a good thing they can afford a limo."


End file.
